Dr Frasier, Medicine Woman 1: Because It's There
by jessmerrick
Summary: When Carter's life is literally hanging in the balance, it's up to Janet to save her...
1. Rescue

Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
WHY CLIMB MOUNT EVEREST?  
  
By Jolinar @ Carter  
  
Note: This is set before "Rite of Passage" or ignoring that it happened. No brat Cassy, just sweet Cassy. Up to you. And Cassy is played by Katie Stuart not Colleen Rennison.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Janet Frasier opened her eyes slowly and smiled. The light was shining in to the bedroom. She rolled over, half expecting to see some form of giant alien bug thing lying next to her. Hey, it had happened to Sam. And Daniel. And Jack.  
  
But there was no bug, simply an empty space. She shrugged and stretched out over the bed and closed her eyes again. It was early on Saturday morning, finally. She could go back to sleep.  
  
And then a shadow appeared in the doorway, and ran in to the room, leaping under the covers. It was her daughter, Cassandra, and she had obviously been up for hours. She was as bouncy and bubbly as ever. 'No rest for the wicked,' she thought to herself, shuddering as Cassandra's cold feet lay next to hers.  
  
"Morning mom," She beamed. "Mom! Mom!"  
  
"What? Cassy it's 8 o clock on a Saturday!" Frasier groaned, eyes closed.  
  
"You said that you'd take me shopping today," she reminded her.  
  
"I remember. I also remember NOT saying that we would go at 8am," Janet sighed again.  
  
"Oh come on, you're awake now."  
  
"Fine. Half an hour. Now, go get ready, or lie here still, and quietly. Choice is yours." Janet said, turning over.  
  
"Fine, I'll go get ready. You know I need two pairs of jeans and a new shirt don't you? And new shoes. It's going to cost," Cassandra said worriedly. She knew that Janet was well paid, but they had been struggling lately because the car had broken down. Repairs had cost a fortune.  
  
Janet had been putting in loads of over time, Cassandra recalled. She felt kind of bad now, for waking her up. "Ah what the heck take an hour. I'll go make breakfast."  
  
"It's fine I just got paid extra this month," Janet nodded. "And you don't really make cereal sweetie."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Forty five minutes later Janet made her way down to the kitchen, wrapped in her fluffy blue night gown, to find a glass of orange juice and a plate of toast on the counter. She smiled and looked through to the living room, where the girl was watching a music channel. 'Thank god the girl has good taste,' she noted, sitting down.  
  
"Hey mom," Cassy grinned as she walked in to the Kitchen Diner, emptying her plate in to the bin and putting it in the dishwasher. "How is your toast? I know you like it almost burnt."  
  
"It's good, thank you honey. Hey why don't we make a real day of this trip, huh?" Janet suggested.  
  
"Okay...What do you mean?" She asked, sitting down beside her mom.  
  
"Well, we can go shopping and then stop for ice cream. And then maybe we could go see that new Johnny Depp film you wanted to see. I've been busy lately, I know I've not been able to pay you much attention," Janet replied sadly. She had missed spending time with her.  
  
"I understand. That sounds fun, mom. But I'm going out with Sam later, so I have to be back by four. She's taking me to dinner at Grace's Café."  
  
"Oh yes. Of course. I think she said if she's back from her mission. You have a selective memory Cass, you hear the parts you want to hear, don't ya?" Janet laughed, putting her arm around her.  
  
"Yes I suppose I do. She thought she'd be back," Frasier began, pausing as the phone rang. She strolled in to the lounge, turned down the volume on the tv and answered the call. "Hello? I see. Well, if you really...Sir could you hold on one second? I know there isn't much time sir..." She rested the phone on her shoulder for a minute, turning to Cassy. "Cass, honey, SG-1 ran in to some problems. I have to go Off World. Will you be okay here by yourself?"  
  
Cassandra's face fell, but she was more concerned for her friends than she was angry that her mom had to cancel. "Yeah, of course. Go. I'll be..."  
  
"I'll be right there sir. Get the team geared up. Yes sir," Janet put the phone down and rushed up the stairs, dressing in two minutes flat. She grabbed her bag and keys and kissed her daughter's forehead. "If you need anything call Amanda, alright? I'll see you tonight. If I need to stay over I'll get a driver to pick you up. Keep your cell phone on."  
  
"Maybe I should come with, it's usually an all nighter," she thought. Janet agreed, and preferred that thought. She wouldn't have time to worry about Cassandra while she was Off World.  
  
"Sure, if you want. But we have to go now."  
  
"That's fine, I'm ready." She nodded, turning off the tv. "I'll go in Jack's office and play on his XBOX or something. Besides if there's any news I'll hear faster."  
  
"Alright, let's go then."  
  
Within fifteen minutes of the phone call, Janet and Cassandra Frasier were in the elevator, heading down to the Gear Up Room. Hammond was waiting for them, by the door. "Doctor, your team is waiting in the Gate Room. Sam is down, bad condition. They cannot move her. I don't know much more but Jack is panicked. That says enough to me."  
  
"Yes sir. I'll be two minutes. Get Davis to start dialling," Frasier called as she ran down the corridor.  
  
"Simmons is already starting." Hammond said. "Cassandra dear why don't you come with me?"  
  
"Okay George," she nodded, smiling. "But I can find my way to Jack's office. I can play XBOX or something."  
  
"Very well. I'll find you later." Hammond returned the smile, before hurrying to the Gate Room.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Doctor Frasier," Captain Doctor Shelby Kyle greeted her commander. "Apparently they need two of us docs."  
  
"Yes, hi Shelby." Janet smiled slightly, but she was worried about SG-1 and Sam. She took her pack off of an Airman who was stood near by, and looked at the rest of her team. As it was a Saturday, Becker was missing. She had a family and was off on holiday. So Daisy Wright was filling in. Daisy was the Head Nurse, more senior than Becker, so that was good. The forth member was a Field Medic – Lieutenant Waybourne.  
  
"Chevron Seven Locked," Graham Simmons announced from the Control Room. Hammond was stood beside him.  
  
"Bring them home, Doctor," He said over the speakers. Frasier turned to face him, smiled and saluted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The medical team arrived on PL4 227 to find a very anxious Daniel Jackson waiting. He was pacing around. When he saw them, he sighed in relief. "Oh thank God..." He had obviously been very distracted, as he hadn't noticed the Gate dial up.  
  
"Hey Daniel," Janet smiled calmly, but with a huge sense of urgency at the same time. "Where are we going?" She asked, as she followed him, in a very fast run.  
  
"We were ambushed by the Jaffa, and moved back. It was the edge of a cliff but we had no choice. We weren't very near to it though, so we didn't think there was any risk. Sam got hit, and the blast...it threw her back...she was lying there, injured while we tried to finish the Jaffa. We were winning. And we thought she'd be okay for a second, but she...one of the Jaffa saw how close to the edge she was. It took two blasts on the ground to make it unstable. It went, she fell. We finished the Jaffa moments later. She was awake when I left for the Gate, there's a very narrow...shelf, for lack of a better word, that she's stuck on. We can get down to her but we can't move her. We didn't dare go down yet, we thought it best to wait for you. We don't know how stable the 'shelf' is. Jack is trying to keep her awake, talking to her. And Teal'C." He explained, very out of breath.  
  
Mere minutes after he had finished, they were beside Jack and Teal'C. Jack was lay on the ground, supported by Teal'C, his head looking down over the edge. He was talking to Carter, trying to keep her awake. He was asking her about the Naquada Reactor, how it worked.  
  
"Hey Carter! Carter! Sam, stay with us! Tell me more about the reactor, it's fascinating. Come on!" He yelled, as loudly as he could.  
  
"Jack, we're back. I've got Janet and her team with me," Daniel told him.  
  
"See Carter, you've got a visitor. Several actually. They've come a long way to see you so damn it you're going to stay awake! Stay awake! It's an order...Now Teal'C wants to talk to you, don't you Teal'C?" Jack called. Daniel helped him up and Teal'C took his place.  
  
"This is one unusual situation," Janet commented. "I'm the lightest, I could go down on a rope. It needs to be one of us, so we can assess her. We don't want to move her in case it does more damage. She may need treatment down there first. I'm half the size of anyone else. It should be me."  
  
"Or we may need reinforcements to move her," Shelby piped in.  
  
"I can't imagine anything else doing any good. Get a helicopter it'll blow that ground away. It's not much more than rubble," Janet shook her head and sighed. "Gear me up Colonel, I'll go down."  
  
"Okay," He nodded. "Daniel." He motioned for Daniel to get the equipment. "Alright, Janet, you go. But just you, we'll send your med kit down after you. Harness around your waist, nothing for her. You're going to have to hold on to her tight. Grab her, hold tight and we'll pull you back up. As soon as possible."  
  
"O'Neill, she is unconscious!" Teal'C reported.  
  
"Shit!" He exclaimed.  
  
Once Janet was geared up, she began her descent down the cliff. Rubble was sliding away as she went down, she was cringing, hoping that it would miss the shelf.  
  
"Grounded!" Janet called, once she had her feet firmly on the ground. She unclipped herself. On another line, Daniel lowered her medical kit. She grabbed it and crouched down beside Sam, gasping as she saw how rough she looked. She had blood dripping from a head wound, and a staff blast to her shoulder, plus injuries to her back and leg from the fall. She wasn't in good shape. "Daniel, radio back to the SGC have them call in Doctors Lewis and Barringer! They're surgeons, the best! Shelby, I have an idea. I can't go ahead with plan A."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cassandra Frasier sighed and took her shoes off, putting her feet up on to the coffee table. She grunted angrily as the alien blob shot at her again. "Die damn it die!" She yelled. There was a knock at the door, so she paused the game and said, "Come in!"  
  
In walked George Hammond, commander of the SGC. He smiled and sat down beside her for a second, placing a plate of cookies and a drink down on the table. "I had the SFs find you a snack," He told her. "But I brought it myself. Thought you could use some company."  
  
"A busy Air Force General is worried about a girl getting lonely when his team could die? I don't think so," she sighed. "Thanks but I'm not hungry. I'm too worried about Sam."  
  
"These people face this every day Cassandra. But you're right, I'm not here because you need some company. Maybe the General needs company too." Hammond replied honestly. "I need distraction, and paper work doesn't do that. We can wait together."  
  
"Okay. You can play the Blue thing. You're helping me try and kill the little red things. It can really help you take frustration out productively," Cassy handed him the controller.  
  
"Productively?"  
  
"Okay, maybe not. But it means you don't dent the wall."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Just tell me what to do," Shelby called back.  
  
"Get the board!" Janet began, as she tried to temporarily patch Sam's shoulder up. "Abseil down on the second line, don't touch the ground, simply get to this level. Colonel, tie the board, by the handles, to my line. I'll pull it on to the shelf and get Sam on board. Shelby will need to grab the other end and attatch it to her line. We'll hold the board steady with Sam on it, between us. We can attatch it to both our harnesses too, with the handles. It should give enough support. We'll strap her up tight. It will work. Then Teal'C and Colonel O'Neill can pull us up. Teal'C pull Shelby, O'Neill pull me."  
  
"Uh, uh..." Shelby began, not quite as sure of her plan. "I don't know about this! It's crazy!"  
  
"Janet, will it work? Is there any other way?" Jack asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so! Not except for using two more lines for the board but it's more dangerous for her."  
  
"Then do it damn it! I will not leave her to die down there, that is not how my team works!" O'Neill snapped. Shelby nodded, took a deep breath and then got to it. "We do crazy things every day here! This isn't so crazy."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hold on Sam, hold on," Janet told her friend, as she watched Shelby make her way down. The board was already on the shelf.  
  
Janet gently shifted Sam on to the board and strapped her down tightly. She abandoned her medical kit.  
  
Shelby grabbed the other end of the board, and clipped it on to her line and harness. They both held the board up, Janet on the one end, and Shelby on the other, Sam's body lying between them. Teal'C and Jack began to pull them up, as quickly and as safely as they could.  
  
Everyone let out a breath they'd been holding for a long while, once the doctors touched the ground. Daisy and Waybourne unfastened the board and pulled it back to safer ground. Once she was free, Janet nodded to Jack and he and Teal'C immediately picked it up, Jack in front and Teal'C behind. The medical personnel ran behind them.  
  
It was a long run to the Gate, but at their speed it took only minutes. Daniel was there to meet them, the Gate open and ready.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"General Hammond to the Gate Room! Barringer, Lewis and Med team to the Gate Room!" Simmons announced over the comms system.  
  
"Stay here," Hammond told the girl as he jogged out of the room, headed for the Gate.  
  
"We've got to get her to theatre. I'll brief you all once she's stable!" Janet told the group as they placed Sam on to a gurney.  
  
"What do we do now?" Daniel asked. No one said anything about his dumb question, as he was obviously upset.  
  
"We wait."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack O'Neill you are going to wear a hole in this floor!" Hammond told him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. Cassandra, the other three members of SG-1 and General Hammond were all sat in the corridor outside of the infirmary. Cassandra was crying, her face buried in T's chest. She could remember sitting here, like this, years ago. When Sam had been taken over by Jolinar. She had nearly died then.  
  
Janet eventually, after what seemed like days, appeared from the Operating Theatre. She helped them wheel Sam in to the Infirmary Intensive Care Area, nearest to the Doctor's Office. She re-emerged moments later, and removed her mask. "She's stable."  
  
"Will she be okay?" Jack asked.  
  
"I think so," Janet replied, smiling. "She will be out of commission for a while, but she should make a full recovery. It was touch and go for a while though, she had lost a lot of blood and had several major injuries, which I will discuss fully in the briefing on Monday morning."  
  
"I think we'll make it tomorrow, if everyone is agreed?" Hammond decided. They all nodded. "I'll put SG-1 on leave for now, and we'll evaluate that next Monday, when we know how long Major Carter will be away."  
  
"Can we see her?"  
  
"She isn't awake yet, but you can sit with her. The next few hours are the most important." Janet replied. "If you will excuse me, I will get changed and be right back."  
  
"I'm going to sit with her. She isn't out of the woods yet," Jack mumbled.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part 2 coming soon, Feedback accepted but please don't flame too much no matter how bad it was! PS Thanks to Bizzy Lizzy for pointing out the paragraphing errors which were the site's fault! 


	2. Critical Care

Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 2)  
  
By Jolinar @ Carter  
  
Note: This is set before "Rite of Passage" or ignoring that it happened. No brat Cassy, just sweet Cassy. Up to you. And Cassy is played by Katie Stuart not Colleen Rennison.  
  
Also, Janet isn't focused on as much in this story. But it still is Janet and Cassandra heavy and part of the DF series.  
  
This is part 2 of probably 4 chapters of "Why Climb Mount Everest?" also known as "Because Its There." I had planned for it to be 2 parts, but it's grown.  
  
Why Climb Mount Everest? - Because It's There.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Cassandra Frasier sat with Sam for several hours, reading to her, before Janet took her off to the commissary for some dinner. Daniel and Teal'C visited her next, but left at eight o'clock, when Jack showed up.  
  
"Hey Jack," Daniel yawned.  
  
"Hey. Janet took Cassy home - they'll be back first thing tomorrow. Shelby Kyle is taking over her care for now. You guys have been here for a while. Go get some rest, it was a long mission. I'll stay with her."  
  
"Okay. Call us if anything happens," Daniel requested.  
  
"Sure thing," Jack nodded. "Doc says she probably won't wake up for ages yet. But I kept telling her she doesn't know Sam. What is it with newbies? They always underestimate us."  
  
"They don't know. I'll see you later."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
Jack refused to leave Carter's bedside, and was still there when Monday morning came around. He had only left briefly for no more than half an hour during the course of the weekend.  
  
He wanted to be there when she woke up. She was always there when he did.  
  
The Nurses had been taking care of him as well as Carter, bringing him food, and coffee. Luckily, she was their only patient.  
  
He was sat half reading his Unofficial Guide to The Simpsons when he heard a groan. He threw it down on to the table, and stood up, standing at Carter's side, looking down at her with his best smile. The smile he only gave to her.  
  
She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up at him very weakly.  
  
"Hey Sam," He grinned. "Don't try to move. Just stay still."  
  
"Who are you?" She asked, her face serious. His eyes widened, in panic mode. "I'm just messing with you." She croaked, smiling slightly.  
  
Jack sighed with relief. He was doing that a lot this weekend. And then he laughed and shook his head. "Don't do that to an old Colonel. I've been worried enough. Do you want me to have a heart attack Sam? Because I swear you must, putting me through this!"  
  
"You said you'd get me back. I don't...I don't remember," She whispered. "I don't remember coming back."  
  
"Yeah you passed out just as I was beginning to enjoy your Naquada Reactor lecture. I was learning something!" He shook his head in mock anger. "Janet and her team came to your rescue. I'll let her tell you all about it."  
  
"Cool," She said, closing her eyes again, for a few seconds. "Didn't think I was gonna make it, back there." She opened them again, to find that the Colonel was now sat in the same spot, smiling at her. He took her hand and squeezed it for a moment.  
  
"Ah we always get out. I said we would. Have I ever lied to you?"  
  
"Once or twice..." she laughed, regretting it immediately. "Dan? Teal'C?"  
  
"They're fine. Should be along in a minute, they were in an hour ago headed for breakfast." Jack said looking at his watch.  
  
"Breakfast?"  
  
"It's Monday morning. You didn't sleep for too long."  
  
She blinked. "I'm so tired."  
  
"You can go back to sleep, that's all right." He assured her. "Go back to sleep. I'll be here."  
  
"Okay," she yawned, closing her eyes. Jack smiled, 'she's so beautiful, even when she's battered and bruised.'  
  
Once Jack had decided that Sam was fast asleep and wasn't going to wake up for a few hours, he strolled down to the commissary, where he found Daniel and Teal'C.  
  
"Hey Jack," Daniel called from their usual table, across the room. Jack nodded, and after he'd grabbed some breakfast, sat down with them.  
  
"Hey guys," He smiled. "Sam woke up. She was talking. She's asleep again now."  
  
"Why didn't you get us?" Daniel frowned.  
  
"She was only awake for five minutes or so. She could hardly keep her eyes open," He replied, taking a huge sip of his coffee. "Ah that's better."  
  
"Oh well, we'll catch her later," Daniel nodded. He looked over at Teal'C, who was still finishing his pancakes. They'd been at breakfast for about an hour now, and Daniel had been through three cups of coffee waiting for the Jaffa.  
  
"You guys think flowers are appropriate with things like this?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Yes," Dan nodded. "I think when someone gets seriously hurt, flowers are very nice. Well, for women more than men perhaps."  
  
"Good. I'll sort that when I go home in a minute. Just for an hour or two," Jack nodded.  
  
"We could call you when she wakes Jack. She must realise that you sat with her since she was brought in. She won't be upset if you've left for an hour, especially as the first face she saw," Daniel reminded him.  
  
"Yeah I'd rather be here anyway. I'd do the same for you Daniel," Jack shrugged.  
  
"Would you?" He smiled, knowing that he probably wouldn't stay with him every second of every day he was unconscious.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Go home for a while Jack," Daniel told him again. "Go watch Homer. Relax. Sleep, even."  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but you have to call me. I can swing by Sam's and get some stuff for her. I know where she hides a spare key," Jack thought. Quickly finishing his oatmeal and coffee, he nodded to his friends and left the cafeteria.  
  
"Are you nearly finished?" Daniel moaned.  
  
"Nearly."  
  
Jack O'Neill parked his jeep outside his second in command's house and strolled up the drive, discreetly picking up the key hidden in a box in the hanging flower basket. It was a great place to put it, because it was just in reach and totally out of sight. She had put it there in case anything like this ever did happen to her.  
  
He unlocked the door and then closed it behind him when he was inside. He took his shoes off, as he always did when he visited, and headed for the living room to find a bag to put all of her stuff in to. He found a large gym bag and took it in to the lounge, wondering what to pack.  
  
He found a few of her magazines, which were laid out on her coffee table. He frowned. 'I didn't know Sam read girlie magazines.' He shrugged and chucked them in to the bag, along with a few science ones.  
  
He scanned the shelf, finding some very interesting CDs indeed. He stood for a moment, before picking a few out to take with him. He saw some that he had himself and grinned. He'd be able to find a Personal Stereo somewhere on the base.  
  
His next stop was the bedroom. It felt strange being alone in her house, looking at all of her things. He shook his head and entered the room. It was painfully neat like the rest of her house.  
  
In the wardrobe he found a bag with a tag attached. It read 'SGC.' Jack laughed. She had actually packed her own bag in case this happened. 'That's my Sam.' He took both bags and locked the door, taking her key with him to be safe.  
  
Now, home. Rest.  
  
Florist.  
  
"Morning honey," Janet Frasier greeted her daughter, who collapsed sleepily on to the sofa.  
  
"Morning mom," She yawned.  
  
Janet laughed and said "Breakfast is on the table."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"Cass, I'm sorry we didn't get to go out. I'm sorry you and Sam didn't get to go out," The doctor sighed.  
  
"That's not your fault mom. I don't care about shopping, I'm not that selfish. We'll do it some other time," Cassy replied. Janet smiled. "I'm so understanding."  
  
"Thanks. SG-1 won't be getting in to any more scrapes for a while, we could go next week perhaps," she suggested.  
  
"Maybe. It doesn't matter right now."  
  
Jack arrived on the base a couple of hours later, shaved and looking much more presentable. He was carrying two duffle bags and a bunch of flowers as he made his way down to the Infirmary.  
  
He found Cassandra sitting with Sam, reading to her, even though she appeared to be asleep. He shook his head, laughing. 'Bless her. What a sweetheart.' When Cassy saw her 'uncle' enter her face lit up and she ran and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"Jack!" She beamed. "Sit down, I was just reading Sam this book I like it's called A Little Princess."  
  
"Wow you're reading that to her?" Jack raised his eyebrows in a very Teal'C like way. "Cool. That's very nice of you Cassy."  
  
"Mom says Sam will be fine and she already woke up?"  
  
"Yes, yes she woke up this morning for a minute. She was very poorly Cassandra. But she should be fine. She'll be in here a while though," Jack explained.  
  
"I think Mom said there was a briefing in about ten minutes Jack..." Cassy recalled.  
  
"Oh god, yes there is. Thanks I forgot about that!" Jack looked at his watch and stood up, "Hey can you do me a favour?"  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Can you unpack these bags for me please?" He asked, adding "It's just some of Sam's stuff."  
  
"Okay, I can do that," She nodded merrily.  
  
"Nurse Cassy. That's my girl," He winked, before jogging off to the Briefing Room.  
  
"Nurse Cassy. I like that." She thought, as she unzipped the first bag.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, sir," Jack announced as he ran in to the Briefing Room, everyone sat waiting for him.  
  
"It's all right son, we were all early," Hammond replied quietly. Jack sat beside Janet, opposite Daniel and Teal'C. It was strange not having Sam here too.  
  
"Ah. I had to go to Sam's house, fetch a few things," Jack explained.  
  
"Well done," Hammond nodded. "So people, tell me what happened and why everyone who went off world that day think Doctor Frasier deserves a medal."  
  
"Well sir, it all started off well enough..." Jack began.  
  
Samantha Carter opened her eyes to find not Jack, but Cassandra sitting beside her, reading something. "Cass?" She said, putting on her best smile. Anyone could see she was in a lot of pain however.  
  
"Hey Sam!" Cassy grinned, hugging her friend. "Jack just went to the Briefing, he'll be back soon."  
  
"How come you're here on a Sunday?" Sam asked weakly.  
  
"I want to be here," Cass replied honestly.  
  
"You've redecorated the infirmary," she said, noticing some of her stuff was piled neatly on the surrounding furniture.  
  
"Jack brought you some stuff in from home. A bag he packed and a bag he found by the look of it," Cassandra explained.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Yeah. Hang on one second, I need to go and tell Shelby and Daisy you're awake," She said before wandering off. She returned momentarily with a tall blonde lady in tow.  
  
"Major Carter, nice to see you awake. I'm Doctor Kyle – Shelby," Shelby smiled as she walked over, and picked up her chart. "Do you need any painkillers?"  
  
Sam shook her head, and then changed her mind. "Yeah, I think I probably do."  
  
"Okay," Shelby nodded, "We were very worried about you. So worried that we abseiled down a cliff to rescue you."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yes, me and Janet. As we were the smallest," She nodded. "You've suffered some very severe injuries and you lost a lot of blood. I'll let Janet sit down with you later and explain them fully."  
  
Daisy walked in and stood behind Shelby. "Major, this is Daisy, she's been looking after you and the Colonel."  
  
"The Colonel?"  
  
"Oh he's been here the whole time. Had a job to get him to sleep at all," Daisy told her. "He's been watching over you."  
  
"Speak of the devil," Shelby laughed, as he walked in.  
  
"Huh? Sokar isn't back is he because if he is, I am not going to kick his ass right now. Let the marines do it," He sighed.  
  
"No Colonel, we were just talking about you when you walked in. Right, well Janet will be along in a moment, and I have to see to Sergeant Siler, so...I'll leave you." Shelby said, turning away. "Daisy can you give her some pain killers please?" She called over her shoulder as she left.  
  
Daisy left with her but returned shortly after with some tablets in a small cup. She handed it to Sam and poured her a glass of water. "There you go," She said brightly. She made a note on the chart and then left to help Shelby fix Siler up.  
  
"He's always in here, Siler," Cassandra noted. "Did you see the flowers Jack bought you, they're beautiful!" She moved to the side and Sam saw the huge vase full of orange roses, her favourite.  
  
"Oh wow, thank you Colonel," She smiled, her hand motioning for him to come over and join them. "They are lovely."  
  
"Cassandra here has been doing more than the nurses," Jack said as he brought a chair over and sat down at the end of the bed. "She's been unpacking your stuff, reading to you..."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," Cassy nodded. "I should go and find Teal'C, and Mom and Daniel."  
  
"Yeah, go tell them all," Jack agreed.  
  
Cassandra left in search of her friends and Sam's face dropped. She knew she didn't have to act in front of the Colonel.  
  
"Hey the drugs will kick in soon," Jack told her, moving to Cassandra's chair and squeezing her hand as he had done earlier.  
  
"I hope so," She sighed. "What's the damage?"  
  
"I'm not sure about the medical details, I kind of zone out there. But you had a nasty bash to the head, the staff blast to your shoulder of course, severe blood loss, and some injuries to your back and left leg from the fall. I think that's about all. I'm not sure what's wrong with your back but it looked rather nasty. Maybe you landed on something," he recited.  
  
"Right. So not much."  
  
"Not much at all. You should be giving me sit ups right now Missy," He laughed. "No, you have to take it easy."  
  
"Hey guys," Daniel Jackson smiled, as he and Teal'C entered the infirmary. "Janet is just getting Cassandra a cookie and a drink. They'll be along in a minute."  
  
"It is good to see you awake Samantha-Carter." Teal'C stated, standing at the end of her bed. Daniel sat down beside him.  
  
"I think he's smiling!" Jack exclaimed, seeing T's slight smile. "Way to go Carter."  
  
"Yes I'm glad you're awake," Daniel nodded. "It's lunch time. I'm not sure if you're allowed anything to eat but I can ask if you're hungry?"  
  
"No, I don't think so, not yet. Maybe later," Sam replied.  
  
"Okay, sure," Daniel smiled.  
  
"Did you see what's up with Siler this time?" Jack asked him.  
  
"Oh yeah, he just fell off of a ladder again."  
  
"He'll have brain damage at this rate. It must be twice a week he does something like that! Accident waiting to happen that guy." Jack laughed, shaking his head.  
  
"Just has a dangerous job," Dan shrugged.  
  
"More dangerous than ours?"  
  
"One of us is in here once or twice a week."  
  
"Oh yeah, good point."  
  
"I believe Major-Carter is now sleeping. She must have found your conversation regarding Sergeant-Siler uninteresting," Teal'C observed.  
  
Jack frowned and gently moved Sam, noticing there was a small red patch on the sheet. The patch expanded to a pool stretching from her head to back as he revealed more of the sheet. "OH CRAP!" He yelled. "DANIEL GET A DOCTOR! NOW!"  
  
Daniel ran out in search of Shelby or Janet, but could not find either.  
  
"CARTER, CARTER, CARTER, CARTER!" Jack shouted repeatedly as he slapped her face, trying to wake her up. "SAM! SAM! SAM! SAMANTHA CARTER! WAKE UP DAMN IT!"  
  
After what seemed like hours, Teal'C returned with Shelby, who had been in the supply room. He had ran out after Daniel had left the level, looking for Janet.  
  
"She's bleeding again, a lot. She was fine one minute, talking, the next she was out!"  
  
"This is so not good!" Shelby shouted as she slammed the alarm on the wall. "She's going back to theatre now!"  
  
To Be Continued...................................................... 


	3. Intensive Care

Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
Episode 1.1: BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 3)  
  
By Jolinar @ Carter  
  
This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
If you want to see what Bryalle really looks like, Try here. He will be a major player in this series.  
  
Why Climb Mount Everest? Because It's There.  
  
Cassandra Frasier ran ahead of her mom and Daniel, but Teal'C stopped her from crossing the threshold in to the infirmary. He kept her back while allowing the adults to run in.  
  
"Cassandra-Frasier, let us retire to O'Neill's office where we may watch Star Wars," He told her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She sighed, and nodded, and they headed for the office.  
  
"Oh lord!" Janet yelled as she ran to Sam's side. "Bad bleed we've got to stop it now! Let's move people!"  
  
"Jack?" Cassandra asked, sitting beside Jack, and pulling him back to reality.  
  
"What is it, honey?" He asked, stretching and sighing.  
  
"Is Sam going to die?" She asked.  
  
There was silence for a minute; she could tell Jack was working out what to say in advance, before he said it. That probably wasn't good.  
  
"Because if she's going to, I want to know. I deserve to - to say goodbye. I need the chance to say goodbye. I didn't get it last time," she sniffed.  
  
"Cassy, I think you're old enough to know the truth. So here goes," He paused, sitting up. "I don't have all the answers. I'm sorry I don't, I really wish I did. I know you think that I'm some kind of superhero, who can save the day with a shoelace and some chewing gum, but I can't. So if the truth is being told here, I can't say everything is going to be fine. Because I don't know. Never did, I always just told you what you needed to hear, and some how it worked out. But it was never because I knew what was going to happen."  
  
"I think I liked it better when you lied to me," she cried. He nodded, and pulled her in to a hug, stroking her hair.  
  
"Sam is not going to die. She is going to live a long life, outliving me, and probably even Teal'C, who is Mr Health. She's going to live until 99, beautiful until the day she dies, a cat lady with 6 cats. She's going to live a wonderful, exciting life. Retire a General, having commanded the SGC and Off World Outposts. She's going to be a famous scientist, and win some fancy prize..." Jack began, wishing he could believe this himself.  
  
"Jack," Daniel whispered, gently poking the sleeping Colonel. "Jack!"  
  
"What?" He asked, eyes opened instantly, worried about the type of news Daniel had to tell him.  
  
"I brought you a coffee," Daniel told him, picking the mug up off of the floor and handing it to him.  
  
"Thanks," Jack nodded, taking a sip. Cassandra was laid over three chairs, using Jack as a pillow. She was covered with a blanket, he noted.  
  
"She finally got to sleep," Daniel smiled.  
  
"Yes, bless her."  
  
"More like bless you, Jack. I guess you told her what she needed to hear," Daniel said, leaning against the opposite wall.  
  
"Both actually. The truth and the lie," He nodded, gently moving Cassandra's head slightly, so he could stretch.  
  
"I don't know what she would do if she ever lost Sam, or Janet. I don't think she could take it," Daniel sighed, biting his lip. "She's been through more than anyone should have to. And when she was so young. Most people that go through things like this, at her age...end up a screw up. They end up howling at the moon and camping in the woods, talking about feelings at some Wilderness School for Troubled Teens, for the not so lucky ones. For the ones who probably won't make it past 18."  
  
"You would know what that was like, Danny. You had a tragic past too, and you didn't end up a drug addict or some whack job." Jack reminded him. "But I do know what you mean. I do worry about her future."  
  
"I haven't seen Janet in a long, long time," Daniel said as he checked his watch yet again. "Or Shelby. And none of the nurses will tell me a damn thing."  
  
"I'm not one for religion and all that stuff, but I think I'm going to go have a chat with the big D," Jack decided, standing up and stretching properly, almost spilling his coffee in the process.  
  
"God?"  
  
"Daniel, I'm not an idiot. I meant D for Devil. If I still have a soul, I'm going to go and try to sell it," Jack paused and then smiled for a second, "or if that fails, if it's female, sleep with it." Daniel laughed and shook his head, taking Jack's seat and moving Cassandra's head again. Surprisingly, she was still asleep after all of this movement.  
  
"I think sleeping with it would work against you grandpa," Danny teased.  
  
"Ha, ha. Page me if anything happens. I won't be gone long," Jack instructed him. He was only leaving for a quick bathroom break, a coffee and a few moments of silence in his office. He didn't want to leave, but he thought he probably needed to.  
  
"Hey Jack?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jack asked, turning around.  
  
"In all this panic, has anyone tried to call Jake?" He wondered, feeling guilty that he hadn't done it himself.  
  
"We couldn't get hold of him. The Tok'ra said we should try today. I'll go do it now actually. They said he'd be home by now," Jack replied. "Thanks for the reminder."  
  
"Colonel O'Neill?" Lieutenant Graham Simmons - Gate Technician and the Vice President of the We Love Sam Carter Fan Club – began, while they waited for someone on the other side to answer  
  
"Yes Simmy?"  
  
"Major Carter...I really hope she's okay," Simmons mumbled, shyly. Jack patted him on the shoulder and nodded.  
  
"So do I Simmons. So do I."  
  
"We have visual sir," Simmons reported.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," The Tok'ra on the other end said as he stepped up.  
  
"Yes. Who am I speaking to and where is Jacob? I asked for Jacob, he is who I need to speak to," O'Neill sighed.  
  
"I am Bryalle. I am sorry to tell you that our latest intelligence suggests Selmak is now a prisoner of Ba'al. We were going to contact your superior regarding this matter. Can I be of assistance to you?" The Tok'ra on the other end asked. He reminded Jack of the dude off of Doctor Quinn – Sully.  
  
"Jacob's daughter is in critical condition," he paused, and rephrased it, "she might die. He needs to be here." He realised what he had just said, and thought he was going to be sick. She might die.  
  
"I am sorry to hear this. I wish to speak to your General Hammond regarding a rescue mission for Jacob Carter. If you succeed you may take him back to Earth," Bryalle requested.  
  
"I'll send for him. Hold on a minute. Oh, and if you have anyone who can use a Healing Device..." Jack thought.  
  
"We need your assistance rescuing Jacob because there are no free Tok'ra operatives. I am sorry we cannot help you. If someone becomes available, know that they will be dispatched to you immediately," He explained. "Samantha Carter is a valuable ally."  
  
"I see. Well, thanks." He nodded, sighing. He strolled over to one of the consoles and picked up the phone, dialling Hammond's phone. "Sir, Jacob has been captured and the Tok'ra want an SG unit to go find him. Yes sir."  
  
"General Hammond will be here shortly, Mr Bryalle," Simmons announced over the microphone.  
  
He was rather pleased with the way the new conference technology was working out.  
  
"Hey Jack, welcome back," Daniel yawned. He was sat in exactly the same position as Jack had left him, and Cassandra was still asleep, and still using him as a pillow.  
  
"Hey," He nodded. "Bad news. Jake has been captured, and we're sending a unit to pull him out. But, their intelligence is full of holes and it actually suggests that he might be dead already."  
  
"Oh god. That will not be good. Sam is going to have a really hard time any way. If she loses her father too..." Daniel shook his head.  
  
"I don't know what she'll do if he's dead. I really don't. I like the guy, I hope he isn't," Jack agreed, scratching his head again. "Janet been out yet?"  
  
As he said this, she walked out of the theatre and took off her mask.  
  
"Speak of the devil," He muttered. Daniel stood up, waking Cassandra up. They looked up to Janet.  
  
"She is stable again. She should make a full recovery," she announced.  
  
"You said that yesterday," Daniel reminded her.  
  
"I did." Janet nodded, before walking off.  
  
"Hey sleepyhead," Jack grinned, as Sam opened her eyes. He was camped out by her bedside, elbows resting on the bed.  
  
"Hi," she said sleepily. "What happened?"  
  
"You started bleeding again. It's under control now," He replied, taking her hand and holding it in his. "Do you need some pain killers?"  
  
"I feel peachy, sir," she said.  
  
"Hmm. I'll be right back Sam," He told her, squeezing her hand and then walking off to find Shelby or Janet or who ever was around. He returned with Daisy in tow.  
  
"Hello Major," she said cheerily, as she made a note on the chart. She handed the medication to Jack and left them alone. "I'll go tell Doctor Frasier you're awake."  
  
"Thanks, Daisy," Jack nodded. He poured Sam a glass of water and helped her swallow the tablets. "Well done," he smiled, putting the glass on the cabinet. He took her hands again and grinned his trademark O'Neill grin. "Cassandra will be along later, I'm sure. She's been out there with Daniel, Teal'C and me the whole time. You can hear the rest of A Little Princess."  
  
"Bless," Sam smiled slightly.  
  
"She was reading to you before you woke up last time, but I'm sure she won't mind starting over. She needs the practise anyway." Jack laughed. "I found something much better on your bookshelf though." He held up her book. The complete edition of The Lord of the Rings.  
  
"My favourite," She smiled.  
  
"And mine, although I kind of watched the movies then read the book," He admitted. "You remind me of Eowyn actually."  
  
"Really, Aragorn?" She laughed, coughing straight after.  
  
"Who does that make Daniel?" He smiled, attempting to cheer her up.  
  
"Hmm, probably Pippin," Sam could picture it.  
  
"It's not fair!" Jack suddenly whinged, jokingly. "I never get this many cards."  
  
"Nor do I. I must be ill," She thought.  
  
"Nah. You're getting a free holiday here, Sam. Quality R and R, with servants."  
  
"I wouldn't go that far...I'm sure Janet will have me working my ass off soon enough," she sighed.  
  
"I'm sure she will," he agreed.  
  
He and Hammond had agreed that they wouldn't tell her of her father just yet. Not until they knew for sure if he was dead or alive. They didn't want to worry her unnecessarily.  
  
Daniel and Teal'C entered, and sat at the end of the bed. "Major-Carter, it is good to see that you are awake once more." Teal'C told her.  
  
"Yes, it is." Daniel smiled. "SG-2 just made a very exciting discovery lots of things for me to translate over the next few weeks, and some objects and stuff for you to get your hands on when you're better."  
  
"Cool," She said. She wasn't very alert, and was obviously in pain, so they just sat in silence for a while. It was a good silence though. A supportive silence.  
  
Hammond had arranged a Briefing for 5 o'clock, but at only 4:55, Hammond, Teal'C, Jack and Janet had assembled, leaving Daniel in the infirmary with Sam and Cassy.  
  
"Right people, fill me in," Hammond commanded, sitting back in his usual leather chair.  
  
"Sam lost a lot of blood and as you know has several serious injuries. She should however, make a full recovery. But I am not going to lie to you gentlemen, it won't be an easy road," Janet began. "She is going to need a lot of support and encouragement to get back to full health. She's lucky though, because I know that's exactly what she'll get."  
  
Jack smiled and nodded, and Teal'C bowed his head.  
  
"She's in for a lot of hard work, and she'll feel like giving up. But we can't let her. We must make her keep going, keep working at it," she continued.  
  
"How long?" Hammond asked.  
  
"It will be a while sir. In fact my recommendation is that Doctor Jackson and Teal'C be temporarily re-assigned to other units, or projects, and that Colonel O'Neill is stood down from off world duty to aid in the recovery process, perhaps in a desk job. However I realise that this is the military and we do have limited resources..."  
  
"Yes. That's correct. We do have limited resources." Hammond said. Jack's face dropped a little, and he smiled and continued, "But we have enough to cope without one unit for a few weeks."  
  
"It will be more than a month, sir," Janet informed him.  
  
"I see. We may have to re-evaluate this decision in a few weeks, but for now the most important thing for you is to be with Major Carter. You are, after all, her team and her friends. If anyone can help her through a rough patch, it is you." Hammond ruled.  
  
"Thank you sir. We agree," Jack grinned.  
  
"I plan to conduct regular briefings to keep you apprised to the situation," Janet added.  
  
"How is she now?" Hammond asked.  
  
"She's awake. Tired, and she's in pain, but she's awake which is good."  
  
In part 4: The SGC receive some devastating news from SG-3, and  
Jack stays by Sam's side as she struggles to recover...  
  
To be continued, soon.... 


	4. Deception

Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
Episode 1.1: BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 4)  
  
By Jolinar @ Carter  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
If you want to see what Bryalle really looks like, Try here. He will be a major player in this series.  
  
This is a page or so shorter than the other parts. It found a natural ending and I didn't think it right to drag it out. Parts 5 and 6 will be considerably longer than 1 to 4.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Why Climb Mount Everest? Because It's There.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Rise and shine," O'Neill said loudly and cheerily, as he walked in to the infirmary. "Sleep well? I did."  
  
Sam's eyes remained closed and he shook her gently.  
  
"Oh come on Carter, I know you're awake," He laughed, rolling his eyes. "Playing dead doesn't work on me." Silence. "Okay, well, I guess I'll go find Janet and her collection of needles and injections. Ass injections if you're lucky." That did the trick, her eyes opened angrily. "Oh, so you are alive. Good. Thought I was going to have to spend my down time arranging your funeral, and you know that would have been such a drag."  
  
"What do you want sir?" She yawned.  
  
"Well, a mansion, and...actually...no, I couldn't tell you the rest. I'd be up for a Court Martial or six. But it's breakfast in a minute, so you eating that would be a start," he shrugged, sitting down in his usual chair. "It's fruit salad day, mm yummy."  
  
"I'm not very hungry, even though Janet has been starving me," she replied. There was a huge sadness to her tone.  
  
"We don't want to go back down that road now, do we Sam?" O'Neill frowned.  
  
"Fruit salad, you say?" She smiled fakely. "My favourite."  
  
"Good. I think Cassy is going in to town later, she called me last night, asked me to ask you if there's anything you want?" Jack recalled.  
  
"No, I'm good. Thank her though."  
  
"Will do," he nodded.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill to the Control Room! Colonel O'Neill to the Control Room!" Walter Davis called over the intercom.  
  
"That's me," Jack sighed, jumping up. "I'll be back," he grinned, in a terminator type voice. She laughed and nodded slightly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What's going on?" Jack asked as he arrived in the Control Room, to find Hammond already there.  
  
"SG-3 are returning," Hammond replied grimly.  
  
"Did they find him?"  
  
"They haven't been gone long," Hammond said.  
  
"Shit!" Jack exclaimed, hitting the wall in a fit of anger.  
  
"Wait and see, son. That doesn't mean they didn't find him," The General reminded him.  
  
"We'll find out soon, won't we?" Jack sighed.  
  
The two men stood anxiously awaiting their team's return.  
  
They watched as four men stepped through the Stargate, a stretcher carried by the younger two. One soldier, the second in command – a Major Melendez, was limping, leaning on the Commanding Officer. He looked up to Hammond sadly, they all did.  
  
The body on the stretcher was covered up.  
  
It was a dead body.  
  
Jack ran down to the Gate Room, and then through the door in to the hall, catching the men carrying the stretcher. They stopped, and put it down on to the floor, turning away for a moment.  
  
Jack silently uncovered the head.  
  
He stood for a minute, and then re-covered the body.  
  
He nodded to the men, who picked up the stretcher, and carried it away to the infirmary, or the morgue, or where ever these dead bodies went.  
  
He fell back against the wall, closing his eyes for a minute.  
  
He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He opened his eyes.  
  
And he saw George Hammond, not General Hammond now, just George Hammond, standing beside him.  
  
They stood in silence for a while.  
  
Just for a while.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack O'Neill plastered on his best grin, paused, and then entered the infirmary to find Sam propped up, eating her fruit salad.  
  
"Hey," he grinned. "Well done."  
  
"Yes, I battle evil aliens every day and get nothing, but I do get congratulated when I manage to feed myself," she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling a little better," he said as he sat down.  
  
"What's going on then?" She asked, taking a small sip of tea. He smiled. She loved her tea. Plain tea, herbal tea, she loved the stuff. He was more of a coffee man himself.  
  
"Nothing much..." He shrugged, sinking further in to the chair.  
  
"Oh, okay..." she said, before choking. He took her cup of tea from her, worried that she might spill it as she shook. "Ugh. I think I should lie down again," she said, in a weaker voice now. He nodded and rearranged her pillows, and gently helped her down.  
  
"That better?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. Listen, I hate to have to do this, but I am needed in a meeting right now..."  
  
"Go," she nodded, closing her eyes. "I'm tired."  
  
"Okay. I'll be back soon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The mood of the meeting was a very depressed one.  
  
Daniel, Teal'C, Janet, Jack and the General were gathered around the table, in silence.  
  
Jack was biting his nails.  
  
Janet was smoothing her hair, again.  
  
Hammond was just looking down at the table.  
  
Daniel was twiddling his hands.  
  
Teal'C was just...being Teal'C.  
  
This was not a fun meeting at all.  
  
"So what do we do, Doctor?" Hammond finally asked.  
  
"She seems to be improving, she was a little happier after breakfast. And she ate breakfast..." Jack thought, sighing.  
  
"I know." Janet said.  
  
"I don't want this to knock her back. She'll just give up with bad news like this," he added.  
  
"I know." Janet said again.  
  
"But we can't keep him on ice for 3 months until she's better..." He sighed again.  
  
"Maybe we should send him to the Tok'ra. They can probably preserve his body for a while," Daniel suggested. "I feel bad for Sam, deceiving her, but it's for her own good."  
  
"I don't think we can tell her." Jack decided. "We can't risk it right now. She couldn't handle it."  
  
"I agree. But she deserves to know the truth. To get to say goodbye to her father."  
  
"What the hell do we do?" Jack growled, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"I'll contact Bryalle. I need to anyway. We'll discuss it, and see what he says." Hammond ruled. "Don't tell her yet. Pretend everything is fine. I'll tell you what happens with the Tok'ra."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Did you call my father?" Sam asked, out of the blue, that afternoon.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel and then replied, "We're talking to the Tok'ra now." Well, what else could he say? It was kind of the truth, any way.  
  
"I don't know if I want him to see me in such a state," she thought. Jack smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"You look lovely, Sam. All battered and bruised. You really are a Stargate Barbie," he joked.  
  
That one made her laugh.  
  
"I think I might join you for dinner tonight. It's pasta night. I love pasta," Jack said, changing the subject.  
  
"Not hospital pasta," Sam groaned.  
  
"Nope, infirmary pasta. Totally different. It's the same stuff as from the cafeteria," O'Neill noted.  
  
"Even worse," she groaned again.  
  
"Maybe we could get take out?" He said, with a smile. Mm. pizza.  
  
"If I'm going to be in here for weeks it would be quite expensive to avoid their food," She pointed out. "But thanks."  
  
"Well, then, we'll have take out on Saturdays and Sundays," Jack decided. "It'll be great. On Saturday we can have Pizza and watch action movies, and on Sunday we can watch The Simpsons and have KFC."  
  
"Sounds great to me," Daniel agreed. "But only weekends. If we do it more than twice a week she won't want to leave."  
  
"The amount of blood that vampire Shelby is taking, and the amount of injections and check ups and wound checks and stuff...I can't wait to leave." Sam shook her head. "I do not like her."  
  
"She's sweet. She's looking after you. You just wait until she has you working your ass off getting better. But at least she gives you candy." O'Neill defended her.  
  
"Speaking of candy," Teal'C said, bringing his arm forward from behind his back to reveal a box of chocolates. He smiled, and handed them to her.  
  
"A girl's best friend," She said, her face lighting up. "Thank you Teal'C."  
  
"Be nice, share." He said expectantly, and as if he were talking to a four year old.  
  
She burst out laughing, and then stopped. "Ahh, aww!" She said. She lay back and smiled again. "Sorry. Thanks Teal'C." She opened the box, and waved it in his direction. He took a white one with a plain chocolate icing on top. He grinned and threw it in to his mouth. His face then displayed a look of pure satisfaction.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Jack?" Hammond called, from the other end of the corridor. The Colonel was on his way to the bathroom.  
  
"Yes sir?" Jack swivelled around to face his commander. "What did the Joe Lando look alike have to say?"  
  
Hammond was going to tell Jack he was right about the look alike thing, but decided against it. "Yes, well, it's a sticky topic. Marc Carter, of course, needs to see the body. The Tok'ra have agreed to store it until we decide it's time to tell Samantha. I hate lying, and this is not something we should do. I'm trying to keep this all as hushed as possible. But I think it's justified because any more stress on her..."  
  
"What do we do? Give the body back over to the Tok'ra, then bring it back here when she's well? Then transfer the body to the AFA hospital and let the family bury it?" Jack wondered.  
  
"That's the plan."  
  
"I hate this."  
  
"So do I. But we're protecting her, Jack."  
  
"She'll be so pissed off."  
  
"But she'll be alive."  
  
"Yes she will."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Part 5: Feeling like a burden, Sam tries to recover on her own, without her friends, and lashes out at them when they try to help, but through it all, they refuse to leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Feedback: Welcomed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Flames: Not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Had never gotten a flame in 3, 4 years until around a week ago. It isn't nice. I've never sent one. Please criticise but don't flame. They're 2 completely different things.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(The flame was for a different fiction that I wrote aged 11 that I had lots of positive replies to.)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Anger

**Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
Episode 1.1: BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 4)  
  
By Jolinar at Carter**  
  


* * *

This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
If you want to see what Bryalle really looks like, go to www.joelando.tv. He will be a major player in this series.

* * *

**Why Climb Mount Everest?  
****_Because It's There._**

* * *

"Good morning," Janet Frasier beamed as she picked up Sam's chart, checking the notes from the night shift. Sam turned over on to her side and groaned. "I said, good morning."  
  
"Am I required to be at work?" Sam grumbled.  
  
"No, but..."  
  
"Then it's 8 am and I am going to sleep," She insisted, closing her eyes. "Usually you want me to sleep."  
  
"Do I have to go find Colonel O'Neill, drag him down here and..." Janet began.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm awake," Sam rolled her eyes and slowly turned over.  
  
"Good morning, Major Carter," Frasier began again, cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Please leave me alone," Carter sighed. Frasier frowned, concerned for her friend. Sam was usually the perfect patient. Obviously not today.  
  
"No. You might feel like giving up but we won't let you," Janet replied firmly. "Doctor Jennings will be stopping by later, around 10. He wants to have a chat with you."  
  
"I'd rather chat with a Goa'uld," the patient sighed again. "Possibly Kinsey."  
  
"Well we don't have a Goa'uld, or a Senator. So, you will talk to him," The doctor sat down on the end of the bed and shook her head. "And then we're going to get you started on your recovery. You've had enough time sleeping and lounging around. And don't bother telling me how mean I am, because I already know. Believe me I can get meaner. Now, Daisy is on again so she will be bringing you your breakfast. I'll be back later. If you eat it all, I won't bring Teal'C."  
  
"I like Teal'C..." Sam laughed slightly.  
  
"Not when he's in Jaffa Prime mode, I'm guessing. He didn't get all that way to the top being a sweetheart did he?" Janet reminded her. Sam shrugged. "Be good, and no Teal'C."  
  
"Fine. Any news from my Dad?" Janet froze as soon as Sam asked the question, but she quickly recovered and smiled.  
  
"We haven't heard anything yet. Shouldn't be long," She lied. "I have another patient waiting, so I will see you later. Don't give Daisy any trouble."

* * *

"Morning Doc," Jack O'Neill called from down the hallway. "Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Yes, yes I was actually," Janet nodded, catching up to him.  
  
"What's up?" He asked, opening the door to his office, and waving his hand, signalling for her to come in. She followed him in and sat down. "Is it Sam?"  
  
"Yes it is," Janet replied, watching as Jack closed the door, turned on the lights and sat down behind the mountain of paperwork. She could just about see his head poking through.  
  
"Right...she was healing quite well, wasn't she?" He thought, picking up his yo-yo.  
  
"Yes, she still is healing well.  
  
"Okay...so...why do you look so worried?" He asked, his tone for once very serious and without its usual humour or happiness.  
  
"It's her attitude that puzzles me. Sam's been in terrible scrapes, been very ill before but she's never acted in this way. Last few days she's been a bit..." Janet trailed off there, wondering how to phrase this.  
  
"Bitchy? Snappy? Croc-ish? Angry? Pissed?" Jack guessed.  
  
"Yes, maybe just the latter," she agreed sadly.  
  
"She nearly died, she's in a lot of pain, she's doubting herself as a soldier. Can you give me a reason she shouldn't be angry and upset?" Jack asked, sitting back in his chair and looking at the Doctor expectantly. "You're the doctor, not me."  
  
"I've asked Jennings to stop by later," Janet finally told him. She knew he wouldn't be happy, he'd had many bad encounters with the shrink himself.  
  
"Jennings?" He laughed, but angrily. "She's not a basket case. She just needs time and support. I've been where she is, I know how she feels. Not in her exact state, but similar. Very similar."  
  
"You know the drill, he needs to be involved. Maybe only once or twice, but he might be able to help her. She's frustrated and angry, like you said," Janet protested. She stood up and headed for the door. "She'll start work with Sophie tomorrow. You'll be best to visit her after lunch if you're going to."  
  
"I'll talk to her, Janet," Jack said as he stood up himself. "You let me talk to her. I'll decide whether Jennings should see her or not. Fact is it might make her worse. I'll decide, I know her better than anyone."  
  
"Yes sir," Janet nodded, obviously not happy. But she agreed reluctantly, and left.

* * *

"Avon lady calling," Jack called, through the curtain. He was stood in the infirmary, outside of Sam's cubicle. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Yeah, come on in," Sam replied, finally in her usual louder voice. She had been very quiet ever since, so this was probably a good sign. Jack pulled the curtains apart and made a small hole for him to step through. He closed them again, once he was in. "I don't think you're a saleswoman."  
  
Jack chuckled and sat down. "Why's it closed? Don't feel like socialising?"  
  
"Don't want everyone watching my recovery," Sam mumbled. "I hate the way they're looking at me."  
  
"I haven't seen anyone look at you any differently. Maybe a slight case of paranoia?" Jack suggested, sitting down. "You feel weak and useless and angry because you let a Jaffa blast a hole in you and you think they doubt you when actually you only doubt yourself."  
  
"I didn't know you were a head doctor," Sam frowned, unimpressed, although Jack knew he was right.  
  
"Head case perhaps," Jack shrugged. "I have a friend who is a shrink, or at least thinks he is. Babbling to me all the time."  
  
"Janet is making me talk to Jennings. I wasn't tortured or assaulted or anything. I was shot and fell off a cliff. I don't need counselling for...God's...sake!" Sam exclaimed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.  
  
"You wanna swear? Swear. I don't care Carter. Swear at me as much as you want. Scream at me. I don't give a damn. I know you'll do it to try and piss me off, so I'll leave you alone to moap. Not gonna happen. You can scream at me, hit me, call me names all day. Won't do anything. I'll still be here," Jack told her calmly, just sitting there, smiling still.  
  
"I wish Janet would leave me alone, let me handle it myself," Sam said, quietly, calmer again now.  
  
"Why are you taking it out on her? She saved your life damn it!" Jack buried his head in his hands and sighed. "She saved you."  
  
"Well maybe she shouldn't have!"  
  
'Calmness didn't last long.' He thought. "I will come back later, Sam. When you've quit feeling sorry for yourself."

-

And he picked himself up, opened the curtains totally, and left. 'What happened to I'll be here?' He wondered. That had soon changed. Once he was out of view, he punched the wall, and stood for a minute.

"No matter what she says, she does want you there," Shelby Kyle told him, walking over and taking his hand in hers, looking at it. "Ouch."  
  
"It's nothing. Thought Janet was on today?" He said coldly.  
  
"Paperwork to finish. I'm out of here in ten minutes," the young woman replied, re-tying her long blonde hair. "What did she say to get you so mad?"  
  
"She said maybe Janet shouldn't have saved her."  
  
"Heard that before. Many times. Usually a different name, not always Janet. Sometimes Steve, or, or Fred. But always a similar message. She doesn't mean it," She smiled softly.  
  
"Many times? You're barely old enough to be a Doctor. You can't have been at this long," Jack said, eye brow raised.  
  
"I've been in hospitals all my life. Dad was a Doctor. Anyway, she really doesn't mean it. It's hard for her right now, she's in a lot of pain. But in time, she will be glad we saved her ass. I should hope so anyway, I was kinda afraid of heights. Went and helped her anyway," the girl shrugged.  
  
"An AF Doc afraid of heights? How did you get here?" He laughed.  
  
"I can do it. Just don't like em. I'll see you later, sir," she nodded, before walking off.

* * *

Samantha Carter lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She could see people looking at her, every so often, as they walked by or through the infirmary. She sighed. They were looking at her with pity, wondering how she had come to look so pathetic.  
  
That's what she was wondering. How had she let herself become so weak?  
  
"You didn't let yourself. It happened, get over it," A familiar voice told her gently, but firmly. She just thanked god it wasn't Janet again. She was being a Grade A Monster at the moment. She looked down and saw that Jack was standing in the doorway. "You heard me. Get over it. The mission is more important than you are. We both know that. So you have to struggle on, so that the mission continues. So that the world doesn't end for everyone else."  
  
"You stopped Jennings coming?" Sam asked, looking back up at the ceiling.  
  
"He's coming tomorrow, after you start your work with Sophie. She's a doll, very sweet. Very good, helped me after my knee surgery," he commented, closing the curtain around them and sitting down again. "I'm baaack."  
  
"Wonderful," she said.  
  
"Isn't it?" He grinned, tapping a beat on his knee. "Love that song. Don't know what the hell it is."  
  
"Doesn't sound much like a song," Sam replied, rolling her eyes.  
  
"No, it doesn't, does it?" He sighed, although he was still smiling. "Guns N Roses or something."  
  
"Thought you liked Opera and Classical. Snoozeville," she teased, possibly smiling a little.  
  
"I like rock music too," he defended himself. "It is not snoozeville. Whatever that is."  
  
"Is Sophie a total slave driver?" She asked, attempting to sit up. Jack propped her pillows up and she smiled.  
  
"Yes. But in a good way. You'll be kicking alien ass before you know it."  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry for the way I acted this morning. I feel like an idiot," Sam apologised, looking down at her hands rather than face him.  
  
"It's fine," he told her, patting her hand. "Fine. I am your punch bag. But only for a few weeks. Not forever."  
  
"It means a lot, you being here. But I can't guarentee I won't be a total bitch tomorrow. I'm extremely drugged up now. It's that fresh drugged feeling. So the effects aka me being normal won't last long," she babbled, and he could tell she was definitely on a lot of meds.  
  
"I understand. You're in a lot of pain. It hurts. I can get that. But you have to try, and work hard to get better. Will you please try? I need you. Don't want to get stuck with some geek," Jack asked her.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Good," He nodded, smiling, and taking hold of her hand. "Good."

* * *

"Well done, Major Carter. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow," Sophie Rayner congratulated her, brightly, the next morning. "We need to build it up slowly."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow. Be very proud of yourself," she grinned, and left, meeting Colonel O'Neill on her way out.  
  
"Did she do okay?" He asked her quietly.  
  
"Yes," Sophie replied. O'Neill smiled and sat down at Sam's side.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey. Thank god Miss Perky is gone. I swear she should be working with very young children," Sam giggled. Jack agreed. "On one of those kids shows where they dress up as weird coloured blobs and sing and dance."  
  
"She said you did well. That's good. How was it?" He asked, wanting her opinion. Sophie may have thought it had gone well, but Sam's thoughts may differ.  
  
"It went fine. I would die for french fries and a nice long bath right now though," she moaned, dreaming of a nice soak.  
  
"Fries can be arranged, but not the bath. Look on the bright side, the more you stand Sophie, the closer you are to your bath," He winked. "French fries coming up."  
  
"Really? Thought they were weekends only."  
  
"Nah, we'll change that. You do well with Sophie, and you can have french fries, or pizza, or whatever you want. Deal?" He asked.  
  
"Deal."

* * *

"Janet?" Jack said, poking his head around her office door. She looked up from her files and smiled.  
  
"Come in, sir," she told him, sitting up straight. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"I brought Sam some french fries for lunch. Hope you don't mind. It's just she wanted them, and she worked hard this morning," Jack informed her, wondering how she was going to react.  
  
"I'm sure that was nice for her," She nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry about earlier, clashing with you. I told Jennings to pay her a visit tomorrow," Jack shrugged, putting on his best cute look, the one that always worked on Sam.  
  
"It's fine, sir. Honestly. Perhaps you were right. Soph says she'll be up and about sooner than expected."  
  
"That's good. How is Cassy?" He wondered. He hadn't seen her for a couple of days.  
  
"She's all right. She's been acting a little oddly. But it's probably just the normal teenage girl stuff," Janet replied, with a half smile now. "I'm not sure."

* * *

Part 6 is coming up. It was destined to be the last in episode one, but leave me feedback and I might extend further. If that's what you guys want... 


	6. Jello

**Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
Episode 1.1: BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 6)  
  
By Jolinar at Carter**

* * *

This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
If you want to see what Bryalle really looks like, try www.joelando.tv .He will be a major player in this series.

* * *

****

**Why Climb Mount Everest?****  
_-Because It's There._**

* * *

Jack O'Neill stretched as he crossed the threshold to the infirmary. He saw Samantha Carter looking straight at him. Her curtain was open, that was a good sign. He nodded and sat down. "Hey Carter. How you doing?"  
  
"I'm worried about my father, sir," She replied with a sigh. He could see the worry eating away at her.  
  
"Well, try and relax. Focus on getting better for now," He told her, not really knowing what else he could say. "Hey we just had a meeting, Janet and Sophie said you're doing really well. Well done."  
  
"It's certainly not easy but I think I'm starting to feel better," She nodded. "I can't wait to be able to take a nice long soak, or a walk in the park."  
  
"Looking forward is good. Hey maybe we can break you outta here soon," Jack suggested, with a grin.  
  
"Sounds fun," Sam laughed. "You should go do some work, sir. General Hammond would have a fit if he knew how many hours you've spent down here the last couple of weeks."  
  
"He's already had several cows, don't you worry," Jack winked. "Nah he's encouraging it. Although I think we might be getting Hails and going back to work real soon. We're all about healed."  
  
"Couldn't have a better replacement than the mini-me," She said, shaking her head and smiling. "I don't know how long it's going to take for me to get back to what I was. I can't keep three soldiers out of comission just because I'm not very well. SG-1 should go back to work. I'll be with you soon enough."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I have to agree there. We'll only be gone for a couple of days at a time anyway," He shrugged, picking up a copy of some girlie magazine lying on her cabinet. "Ooh, I didn't know they were going out."  
  
"You like to read women's magazines Colonel?" Sam giggled.  
  
"Just for the fashion, and boy do I love the gossip. Gotta be up to date on all that," He grinned. "You need anything?"  
  
"Healing device...My father...those things would be good," Sam said, shaking her head. "Apart from that, nah I'm good."  
  
"About that, Sam..." He began, pausing straight away. "Uhh, we're still trying to locate your Dad. That Bryan guy has him tied up."  
  
"Bryalle?" Sam's eyes lit up at the mention of him.  
  
"Yeah, you know him? Or rather, did Jolinar know him?" Jack frowned.  
  
"Jolinar and Bryalle were good friends way back. Lovers at one point...they were very..." Sam explained.  
  
"Enough info there Sammie, stop now," Jack nodded, patting her gently on the wrist. "Hey, I hear Sophie has big plans for you today."  
  
"Yeah, she says she wants me up and around. I'm not sure if she meant walking or wheel chair. Either way, I feel like telling her to get lost. But in worse language," She mumbled, with a sigh. "Have you seen Cassandra lately?"  
  
"Not for a few days, no. Janet says she's been kinda odd the last couple of weeks, it's probably just with you being ill...I'm sure she'll be in soon..." Jack replied, looking to her tray. "Hey are you going to eat that cookie?"  
  
"No, sir, go ahead," Sam laughed as she watched him grin and take the cookie. "Odd? I hope she's all right."  
  
"She lost her parents, you're like her co-step-mom slash rescuer. She was probably scared she'd lose you as well. I'm sure when she sees you up and about at the weekend she'll be feeling better," Jack thought, between and during bites of his cookie. "Mmm chocolate chip."  
  
"I hope you're right....you know, about feeling better," Sam thought.  
  
"Haven't you learnt, by now, that I am always right, Carter?" He grinned. "I am the all knowing one. Yes, I like that title. You can call me that from now on."  
  
"How about All Looney one, sir?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Has a ring to it..." Jack frowned, and checked his watch, jumping up from his chair. "Another meeting. Gotta go, sorry!"

* * *

Jack O'Neill sighed and looked up to the clock. 3pm. He wished he had an excuse to get out of this paperwork. He really did.  
  
He looked over to the coffee cup sat on the edge of the desk. He tried to will it to tip over. Didn't work. 'Damn it. Worked in Matilda.' He cursed, slamming his fist on to the desk. 'Oh yeh, she was a freaky kid.'  
  
He shrugged and reluctantly returned to the paper work. There was a knock at the door, and he dashed to the door, opening it to find Sophie and Samantha Carter outside. Very surprised, he beamed as he stood aside to let Soph wheel her patient in. "Sophie, Carter. What a lovely surprise," He told them, leaning on the edge of his desk.  
  
Sophie nodded. "Hello Colonel, how is your knee?"  
  
"Much better," He replied, patting it.  
  
"Good. Well, it's lunch time and I'm due elsewhere. I thought maybe you could grab some pizza and fries in the canteen?" Sophie explained. Her bag was over her shoulder – she was only a part time staff member. She mostly worked at the local Air Force Hospital.  
  
"Great. Yes. Certainly," Jack agreed. "Have fun at the hospital, Sophie."  
  
"See you tomorrow Sam," She said, as she walked out of the door.  
  
"Oh thank god," Sam muttered as she left.  
  
Jack laughed and shook his head. "I assume you saw getting out of bed as a good thing because the sooner you did it the sooner she would leave you today?"  
  
"You know me so well," Sam giggled, manuvering her wheelchair slightly.  
  
"I do. And I know there is blue jello and ice cream in the canteen. Would you care to join me, Major Carter?" Jack asked, taking hold of the handles of the chair.  
  
"Uhh, I guess so," She replied, slightly reluctantly.  
  
"Can't stay locked away for ever. People will be glad to see you up and about. But I'm sure we can find a spot away from the limelight," Jack said, putting an assuring hand on her arm. "What do you say?"  
  
"I say," she breathed, "let's go."  
  
"That a girl," Jack told her. "Did you hear the latest gossip? People think Siler and that Wood guy are having an affair..."  
  
"No way! Siler was dating Jessica Harper..." Sam frowned.  
  
"Well that's a development," Jack shrugged, thinking about it as he opened the door, placing a small precious artefact infront to hold it open. "Danny won't miss that," he noted.  
  
"I think he will sir..." Sam replied, as she looked down at it. "That's a one of a kind something or other from P8X 172."  
  
"He won't notice. He has lots of artefacts," he hoped.  
  
"Yes sir," she smirked.

* * *

The pair arrived in the comissarry a minute or two later. Lunch was almost over, and so it was fairly quiet in there. Siler and Wood were in the centre of the room, eating sandwiches and drinking soda, and Jennifer Hailey and a few of the scientists were on a larger table on the left side of the room. Hailey nodded, as did a few of Sam's geeks.  
  
O'Neill waved casually and then pushed Sam over to a vacant table in the corner. "Let me guess, pizza, fries, glass of cold water and a mug of hot chocolate."  
  
"God you really do know me too well," she replied, looking up at him. "Yeah. Please."  
  
"You have hot chocolate when something isn't going right. When you're ill and trying to hide it, when you're depressed about something, or worried," Jack informed her. Sam's eyebrows raised, in surprise. "I'm very observant." He said, as he walked off to get their meals.  
  
She smiled to herself, he was always watching over her. She'd known that already, but he was really watching over her. Watching her habits, her expressions. That was comforting, to know that she had a friend as good as this one.  
  
The scientist group got up to leave, most of them waved to Sam, and went back to work, but Jennifer strolled over, a smile on her face.  
  
If you had told Sam a couple of years ago that this young woman would be cheerful, she would not have believed it. She had changed such a lot. Sam had always felt very close to this young woman, though. Always felt a connection, since the first time they had met.  
  
"It's good to see you, Major," Jen told her. "We've missed you. I've missed you."  
  
"Thank you, Hailey. It's good to be around," Sam smiled the best she could, but she was in pain, the girl could tell.  
  
"I'll see you soon," Jen told her. Then she smiled, and left the room, crossing paths with Jack as she did so.  
  
"I have returned," Jack announced as he placed the tray down on the table. He went back to the counter and fetched his own tray, and then repeated himself as he sat down. "I have returned."  
  
"Thanks Colonel," Sam nodded, picking up her fork. This was going to be a challenge. It was not at all comfortable.  
  
"What did Jennifer want?" Jack asked. Sam looked up, surprised by his use of the lieutenant's first name.  
  
"She just said it was nice to see me, that she missed me," She replied, and then dropped her knife and fork and picked up her slice of pizza. Jack grinned and watched as she ate it. From the look on her face you'd have thought she hadn't eaten in a year. He laughed and did the same. "Good pizza."  
  
"Yes, it is. Company is better,"  
  
"Why I think I agree," She smiled. "Thank you Colonel."  
  
"Huh?" He frowned, and then yelped as he felt tomato puree burn his chin. "Ouch!"  
  
"Thank you for being you," she said between giggles. "Oh dear," she coughed. "It's getting late, I ought to get back. I was only allowed out for half an hour." He could tell she was sick of being ill, and sick of being stuck in the dullest place in the world.  
  
"Next week, I promise, we will leave the base at some point. Maybe at the weekend," Jack promised, squeezing her hand. "I mean it."  
  
"That sounds good. But for now, I do have the wonderful yellow world of The Simpsons to keep my spirits up," she remembered. A couple of days earlier, the Colonel had found out all of his Simpsons DVDs and stacked them up next to the TV and DVD. He was taking such good care of her, she almost kind of liked it. That part at least. The little things he was doing for her meant a lot. She wondered if he knew how much he was helping her.  
  
"Homer. I wonder if it's too late to go find Harlan, ask him to make another clone. He can do the work and I can sit and watch The Simpsons all day, and, get paid for it," He wondered, with a grin. "Jello?" He asked, loading the tray up. Sam nodded eagerly and he got rid of the tray, fetching a slice of apple pie and a glass of blue jello.  
  
Jack watched her tuck in, and he realised that she was getting a lot better very quickly. And then he saw it again, the hurt and the worry in her eyes. She was still smiling, but he knew it was there.  
  
He wondered how long it would be before she realised something was wrong. Before she realised that her best friends and boss were lying to her.  
  
He wondered if she would hate them for it.  
  
'I guess we'll find out soon,' he sighed.

* * *

Okay 2 parts left!  
  
But then, we move to Episode Two – "Falling Up."  
  
Synopsis for "Falling Up"  
  
Sam and Janet grow close but Sam insists she wishes to rejoin SG-1. She is angry when Janet does not support her, but finds Jack agrees with the Doctor. Meanwhile she realises that Cassandra is having problems that she hasn't been able to share with herself or Janet because they've been too busy to notice. 


	7. Progress

**Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
Episode 1.1: BECAUSE IT'S THERE (PART 7)  
  
By Jolinar at Carter**

* * *

This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
If you want to see what Bryalle really looks like, try www.joelando.tv .He will be a major player in this series.

* * *

**Why Climb Mount Everest?**_  
Because It's There.  
_

* * *

Jack O'Neill ran as fast as humanly possible.He came to a halt as he reached the foot of Samantha Carter's bed.It was empty.A feeling of dread came over him. And then he turned towards Janet's office.There she was."Colonel!" Sam Carter beamed, waving from the door to Janet's office.Jack jogged up and stared at her. "Thanks for the heart attack, Janet." He growled. "Wait...Sam...you're...walking."

"Standing." She corrected him. "Was walking. Am now standing."

"Yes, yes you are..." He grinned. "About time. Little Jen got her ass kicked on PL8 116. We so need you back, fast."

"So did you." Janet reminded him quietly, with a small smirk. Seeing the Colonel's face, she closed the door and went back to work.

Jack looked Carter up and down. She was dressed, for the first time in ages. She looked a lot healthier, and a whole lot happier too. She was leant against the wall, but she was up and about.

"Umm, Colonel?"

"Yeah?" Jack smiled.

"I'm actually kind of uncomfortable. Could you, err, help me back to the bed?" She asked, turning slightly red. Jack nodded and put his arm around her waist, standing at her side as she slowly walked back to the bed. She sat down on the edge and sighed. "That lasted all of thirty seconds."

"Progress, Carter. That is great progress. You're out of bed, that's wonderful. You've got to build up, you know?" He frowned, sitting down. "Don't over do it."

"Okay. I just hate this." She nodded.

"I can understand that," He replied. "Hey, I've been threatening to break you out. Where do you want to go?"

"Now?" Sam smiled.

"If you want, yeah. Where do you want to go?" He asked with a grin."I'd like to go to that spot...you know, by the lake? Where we take Cassy to row. In the park," Sam replied, after a pause."Sure. Let me go grab Teal'C and Daniel if they're around. I'll be right back," He nodded, patting her on the knee. "Right back."

---

"Hey Jack..." Daniel acknowledged, not looking up from his work.

"How did you know it was me?" Jack wondered, perching on the end of the desk. He looked down to the books Daniel was looking at and groaned. "Still doing that?"

"You were whistling," Daniel replied, closing the books. "Yes I'm still working on the Murfin texts."

"Muffin texts?"

"Murfin. Was there something you wanted?" He sighed, a small smile on his face. "Or is it just Annoy Daniel day again?"

"No, that's Friday..." Jack smiled. "Anyhu, I was going to take Sam out for an hour or two. Wanna come?"

"I'd love to...not sure what the General would think though," Daniel nodded, with a small sigh. "I do miss civilisation though. I've been stuck in this mountain for days now."

"He'll be fine about it. It's only for a couple of hours. But I promised her I'd break her out once she was on her feet again," He assured Daniel, taking his yo-yo out of his pocket.

"She's walking again? That was quick...last week she was only just getting out of bed," Daniel asked, surprised.

"I had no doubts, Danny boy. She's not too steady yet, but...she wants to leave the base. Therefore, she will," He decided against the yo-yo, and put it back in to his pocket, standing up. "I'll go find Teal'C. I suggest you go change and meet us in the Infirmary in ten minutes."

"Will do," The archaeologist nodded, standing up himself.

"I'm baaack," Jack announced as he and Teal'C arrived in the Infirmary.

"Hey guys," Sam smiled as she saw them. She looked pretty much the same as she had earlier, except she'd brushed her hair again.

"We're just waiting for Daniel," Jack informed her, looking up at the clock.

"Speak of the devil," Sam grinned.

"What? Sokar? Where? Where? I really hate that guy...thought he was dead," Jack groaned. Sam laughed, hard. His jokes never got old.

---

Once they had parked up, Teal'C went for the wheelchair in the trunk, but Sam stopped him. "No...come on guys...it's six steps to the bench. Let me walk this."

Teal'C raised his eyebrow, but bowed his head when O'Neill agreed with Sam. He locked the car up and they walked over to the benches. "I love this spot. We bring Cass here a lot, don't we?"

"Yeah, we used to come like once a month," Sam smiled, remembering sitting in the same spot, with O'Neill, Cassandra waving from a rowboat. "Has Teal'C ever been in a boat?" She wondered. "Or a canoe."

"Sub..." Jack recalled.

"Not the same," Sam grinned.

"No it isn't," Jack grinned. He stood up, and took his wallet from his jeans pocket. He took out some cash and handed it to Teal'C. "There. Teal'C, you must try canoeing. It's fun. Hey, Danny will show you."

"I will?" Daniel frowned. "Oh, right. I will," he nodded, leading Teal'C over the little bridge.

"This will be a laugh," Jack commented. "Nice to be outdoors?" He wondered.

"Yeah, it is. Except I feel really self-conscious. My face is still such a mess," Sam sighed.

"Your face..." he began, "looks beautiful, as always."

"You have to say that," she smiled. "For the record, your face looks beautiful too," she said, and then burst out laughing.

Jack started laughing too, shaking his head. "Must be the eyeliner Teal'C leant me."

There was a happy silence for a minute, before Sam burst out laughing again. "Oh, god, look at Daniel. He's about to capsize."

"Oh dear, he is, isn't he. And Teal'C looks way too big for that canoe, we'll have to have a team in here to extract him," Jack snorted. "Wait for it...there...there he goes! Wahey Danny!" Jack exclaimed, clapping as Daniel hit the water.

"I've never turned over in a canoe. Except for when the instructor told me," Sam frowned, trying to hide the fact that she was still laughing.

"Nor me. Daniel's just really, really bad at it," Jack knew. He recalled the time when Sam had been ill, and he had brought Daniel with him on his Sunday park visit with Cass.

A couple of minutes later, Teal'C and Daniel were headed over the bridge. Both were fairly wet, and Daniel did not look happy at all.

And neither did Teal'C, although it was very hard to tell with him.

"Those 'boats' are too small, O'Neill," Teal'C growled slightly, sitting down. Seeing the look on Sam's face, both men sighed and smiled. It was worth it now, to see her laughing. "You will now purchase me an ice cream." He said firmly. Jack began to protest, but Teal'C added, "Ice cream."

Jack shrugged and stood up, taking out his wallet again. "Chocolate for the big guy, vanilla for the stuffy guy, mint choc for me and for the lady, one scoop chocolate cookie dough, one scoop caramel," he recited.

"Yes," Sam said, raising her eyebrows happily. "Ice cream. Real ice cream. I swear they sterilise the ice cream at the SGC."

---

After the ice cream had been consumed, it was time to be heading back. Sam slowly made her way back to the car, the guys surrounding her. Daniel was still working on his ice cream. "Not in my car, Daniel," Jack told him. Daniel sighed and stood outside until he had finished.

Once they were all loaded in, Sam and Jack in the front, Daniel and Teal'C in the back, Jack took out the CD case. "Road music. Carter, any preference?"

"Uh, I wouldn't mind hearing some Guns N Roses, if you guys don't mind," Sam replied, taking the case from him.

"Mind? They're great. That would be why I have their cd. Put it on," Jack told her as he started the car.

"She's got eyes of the bluest..."

* * *

A fluffy part...sorry about that. Couldn't help myself.


	8. 4am

**Doctor Frasier: Medicine Woman  
  
By JolinarCarter**

* * *

This is set in early series 6 and there might be some things that aren't in line with the series.  
  
The quote is George Mallory.

* * *

Why Climb Mount Everest?  
-Because It's There.

* * *

Jack O'Neill awoke to find himself drenched in sweat, quilt on the floor, strangling the pillow. He sat up, and swung his legs over the egde of the bed. He took a couple of deep breaths and then stood up.  
  
He proceeded in to the kitchen and took a beer out of the fridge, throwing himself down on the couch.  
  
He couldn't shake the images from his dream.  
  
"Carter?" O'Neill called, in between shots. When he received no reply, he quickly looked to his side to see that his second in command was gone. She had been lying there, injured but okay, behind him, just a minute ago. "Carter? Where'd you go? CARTER?"  
  
"Oh my god, Jack!" Daniel called – practically screamed – from a few feet away, beside Teal'C. "Oh god!"  
  
Teal'C fired several more blasts from his staff weapon, and knocked out the last remaining Jaffa.  
  
Standing up, and turning around, Jack saw what had made Daniel scream.  
  
Jack hadn't realised the Jaffa weren't just lousy shots, they were aiming to miss him. They were aiming at the ground behind him, to finish her off.  
  
The ground had become unstable. It had gone, and she had fallen. She had tumbled down, off the edge of the cliff.  
  
He stared down at her body, lying on a ledge several metres down.  
  
"I think she's dead," Jackson yelled, in complete shock.  
  
"No, no she isn't! No!" Jack argued, running over to the edge, kneeling down and carefully leaning over. "Carter! Carter! Wake up! Wake up Carter, damn it! Wake up!"  
  
Jack shook himself, "get a grip O'Neill. She's okay now." Shaking his head, he finished his beer and reached for the remote.  
  
Just as he was beginning to settle down, watching a 4am repeat of The Simpsons, his beeper went off.  
  
Trouble.  
  
He riffled through his coat pocket and pulled out the beeper. He looked at it. He didn't bother to call in, he just jogged in to the bedroom, threw his clothes on and headed out to the car.  
  
He wondered if he'd spoken too soon.  
  
When he arrived at the SGC, he found Doctor Kyle waiting for him. "Colonel O'Neill, sir."  
  
"Kyle...what's up?" O'Neill frowned. "Is it Carter?"  
  
"Yes sir, Major Carter was in a...state...sir. She was clear she didn't want us to wake you, but...I debated it. I thought..." Shelby informed him, nervously. She was obviously not sure if she should have woken him.  
  
"It's okay. Couldn't sleep anyway. I'm glad you called," Jack assured her, patting her on the shoulder before heading for the infirmary. She smiled and followed, relieved.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone," She told him, before they reached the door. Jack nodded and entered, finding the infirmary empty, except for Carter. The curtain was closed, and he wondered what was troubling her. She'd seemed so happy recently, better ever since their little trip to the park a few days before.  
  
He made a gap in the curtain, and stepped through it, closing it after him. He sat down on the end of the bed, and smiled. "Hey, Sam."  
  
Carter sniffed and looked up at him. She was a mess, her eyes were dark, puffy and tired, she was bright red, and it was obvious she had been crying. A lot.  
  
"Hey, hey, come 'ere!" He told her, moving closer to her and giving her a gentle hug. She wrapped her better arm around his neck.  
  
"I'm sorry...sir...I told them...not, not to call you..." she sniffed again. "I'm just, feeling...sorry for myself...sir."  
  
"Don't apologise. I'm glad you called. If something is troubling you, I want to be here. We went through this already. If you need something, you get them to call me, any time," he reminded her. "I was kind of hoping it would be more like 6am, but I do mean what I said."  
  
"Thanks, sir," she nodded, smiling slightly. "I think this is kind of above and beyond your job description."  
  
"Comforting a friend? Caring about her? No that's not what I get paid for. I do all that for free, because I want to...So, what's going on?" He asked, letting go, and just resting his hand on her's instead.  
  
"It's just...taking so long. And I can't sleep, and I keep wondering how long it's gonna be before...I feel good again. You know? I just want to get back to normal..." she said, starting to cry again. Jack let go of her hand and took the box of tissues from the bedside.  
  
"I know, sweetheart, I know. It'll get better. We keep saying that, I know. But it will. And look how far you've come recently. You're up, walking around...you left the base. It's great. You're doing so well...we were talking about you just yesterday, Hammond and SG-1, and Janet, Sophie and Shelby. We were all saying how you were so strong, and how you were doing better than any of us expected. Sophie is amazed you're doing so much so quickly," he replied, kicking off his shoes and moving so that he was lying next to her. "Hmm, not much room here in these single beds. Good job you're so skinny, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam laughed, wiping her eyes again, and resting her head on his chest. "You're way too good, sir."  
  
"Aren't I?" He beamed, laughing too.  
  
"Do you mean all that?" She asked him.  
  
"Yep. Do I lie to you?" He asked, faking hurt.  
  
"Not much," Sam said, smiling and calming down a bit. "Thank you." She paused, and they just lay there. After a minute, she added, "I've never heard you call me sweetheart."  
  
"I reserve it for special occasions. Birthdays, Christmas...makes it mean more when I do say it," he laughed. "I hope they didn't leave you alone to cry, before I got here."  
  
"No, no, I had practically the whole night shift in here, trying to cheer me up," She smiled. "I kicked them all out. Well, except for Shelby. She tried her best, bless her. Remind me to buy her and Janet something as a thank you for putting up with me."  
  
"Will do," Jack nodded. "Hey, how about I order us some room service? It's 4:44. In two hours, that nice little diner you like will be open. I can send out an SF, to bring us back some breakfast in bed. Some muffins, and pastries."  
  
"Sounds wonderful, sir," She agreed. "Send Oliver. He really made me mad the other day. Said a few words about our Lil Cass that I didn't find so amusing."  
  
"Done. Feeling better now?" He asked, looking down at her.  
  
"I think I do," she smiled, closing her eyes. He was warm, and she felt so safe lying there beside him. She wished this could happen more often.  
  
"Good."

-/-

After their breakfast, Sam drifted off to sleep and Jack took this opportunity to go and find Hammond. It was after 8:00am, he'd probably be in now. He wondered if Shelby had thought about telling Teal'C as well. She'd probably forgotten he lived there, on base. He stopped by to visit him first and then saw the boss.  
  
"Knock knock," He called, poking his head around the half open door. Hammond was sat at his desk, engrossed in a report. "Sir?" He said, a little louder. Hammond looked up and smiled.  
  
"Jack, come on in," He told him, closing the file. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Uhh, I don't know, sir," Jack shrugged. The older man motioned for him to take a seat, so he did.  
  
"What's on your mind?" He asked, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"I was called in at 4am this morning," he began, with a sigh.  
  
"Oh? I didn't know anything about that, son," Hammond frowned.  
  
"No, it was Shelby Kyle. Carter had been rather upset. Asked Kyle not to call me, but she did anyway. I'm glad she did...I talked to Carter, sat with her. She's asleep now. She looked like hell, though, sir. And she is so depressed again, all of a sudden. I wish I knew how to help her."  
  
"Trust me, son. You're helping her a lot, by being there. You've been there, all through this rough patch. And as for the depression, I think most of us have been there. Doctor Frasier visited me after our meeting last night. She was talking about getting Samantha out, off base," George told him, taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Really? I don't know...she doesn't seem well at all..." Jack thought.  
  
"Doctor Frasier was clear that she wasn't to go back to her own house. She's not well enough to take complete care of herself, and she'll need to come back in daily for appointments with Miss...uh...Sophie?"  
  
"Yeah. Well I guess that makes sense, it would certainly cheer her up, give her a boost being out of here. I guess she could come stay in my spare room for a few weeks, til she's back on her feet?"  
  
"Thank you Jack, but I'm afraid I can't agree to that. I need you and SG-1 back in the field," Hammond told him, with some sadness in his tone. He obviously felt bad for Sam as well.  
  
"I see...then who?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Doctor Frasier? She did offer."  
  
"Offer? Sir? It's not a chore!" Jack snapped, and then looked down at the floor, wishing he hadn't.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," Hammond sighed, scratching his head as he sometimes did when he was thinking. "Cassandra has some time off, I believe, so she would be able to help out when the Doctor was at work. But the Doctor's shifts would be in the day, when Sam would be on the base."  
  
"Sounds good, sir. And I'm sorry," Jack agreed, although sad that he couldn't look after her himself.  
  
"It's fine, Jack. I'll talk to the Doctor, see if this morning's events change her mind. I think she'll say the depression will get better if she leaves the base, therefore, she'll still want Sam to go home," Hammond decided. "I want SG-1 in here tomorrow at 08:00 to discuss your mission."  
  
"A mission tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes, unless there is a problem...I'm told you're all fit...I'll assign Hailey to cover," He told him.  
  
"No...that's fine. I'll tell Daniel and Teal'C," Jack agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll go and talk to Janet, I'll find out myself if Carter can go. Then I'll go check on her," Jack saluted casually, although Hammond never insisted on it, and headed off to find Janet, who should have just arrived for her 9 til 9 shift.  
  
In fact, she was just sitting down at her desk when Jack knocked on the door. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey!" She smiled.  
  
"I trust the lovely Doctor Kyle filled you in on this morning?" He asked, closing the door and taking a seat.  
  
"Yes, she did," Janet nodded, cheerfully. "It's expected. I've just seen Sam, she's okay now. Was telling me how good you'd been. A little down, but not bad."  
  
"Hammond told me you want her to come stay with you for a couple of weeks."  
  
"Yes," She nodded. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think it's a good idea, I guess. If she's well enough. It seems a little fast...even though she's been in here for weeks..." he thought. "But getting out cheered her up last time. And she'll have her own personal doctor and of course Nurse Cassy."  
  
"Exactly. Wanna break the news?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." And with that, he left and went in to the infirmary. He found Sam propped up, reading The Lord of the Rings. She was almost finished. Wow she could read fast. "Yo."  
  
"Yo," She grinned, putting the book down. "I'm much better now, sir, you can go do some work if you want."  
  
"No, I'm here for a while. I want to hang out," He told her, sitting down once again. "So, how would you feel about leaving the infirmary?"  
  
"Day trip?" She asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? Going home? I don't know..." She paused.  
  
"With Janet. Go live with them for a couple of weeks. It could be fun, time with Cass, and you could do all that girl stuff. Plus, you wouldn't be in the infirmary."  
  
"Uhh, I guess..." She said, stopping and thinking about it.  
  
"Hammond is sending us Off World else I'd ask you to stay with me," He sighed. "But you'll have more fun at Janet's. What do you say?"  
  
"Yeah, anything to get out of this mountain," Sam decided.  
  
"Never thought I'd hear that," he laughed.  
  
"Me neither," she admitted.  
  
"See, I told you you were doing well. You'll be out of here tonight," He grinned, patting her hand. "You're doing so well." -/-  
  
Fin  
  
-/-  
  
Well, that's the end of "Because It's There." Be sure to tune in to "Falling Up." 


End file.
